


Fallen Star

by Chaomingo_SauceTHD



Category: Outertale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: (OOC) out of character, (probably), Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotionless Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaining lost Emotions, Gen, I will say there's no romance for now, Injury, NO Swearing, No One Dies Hopefully, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, and will change the tags if needed, but theres lots of colorful substitutes!, kinda just going with the flow on this one, slight gore, so I dont know if its gonna be romantic or not, sorry if you like swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaomingo_SauceTHD/pseuds/Chaomingo_SauceTHD
Summary: He had no idea where he was, what was happening or why. Especially after all that had happened. All that he did. Just...Why?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings will be addressed at the beginning on the appropriate chapters.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Tags will be updated when appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fan fiction work.  
> I researched all I could about Outertale, but the most I could find about it was it was just Undertale but reskinned, so some locations or major events that are in or happen in the story are my own little add ons to better help the story flow, or are just things I've always imagined to be in the story when I think about it. (soo.. I guess you could just think of it as my version of the au or something)  
> I have a [Tumblr](https://chaomingo-saucethd.tumblr.com/)! Wanna see my art, ask questions, or just chat? Come on over! Everyone's welcome! (If you don't have a Tumblr, the links to my other social medias are in my Tumblr description^^)

-Prologue-

He was falling.

He didn't know where he was or how long he had been there and everything was black. It was disorienting, he couldn't tell which way was up or down. 

He felt like he was being thrown back and forth, as if some unknown entity was unsure of where he should go.

Everything hurt, but he couldn't even take a second to think about that.

Suddenly a crack of light appeared, a dim one but he welcomed it with open arms, and seemed to be thrown through it.

He saw the twinkling of stars. Oh what a beautiful sight, shining like diamonds. It sparked something inside him, a blossoming feeling of warmth... right before he hit something hard, before the darkness pulled at him again, but this time quiet and peaceful. He was tired, and let it engulf him with its soothing promises.

\---

Sans was woken by the sound of his phone ringing.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to the sight of his Snowdin sentry post. It was a small wooden box with the top half of the front wall open with a wooden board that acted as a tablet on top of that at torso level. It was snowing, as usual, and snow had piled in and around his station and on the trees in the vast forest behind him as well. You could barely see the path that goes by the post. 

He groaned and stretched, propping himself on one elbow, he dug in his pocket until he found and pulled out a cellphone, flipped it open and answered the call.

“He-”

“BROTHER!” Sans jerked the phone away from himself, startled by the sudden noise. “YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND!”

“Oh I'm sure I won’t. I bet it’s ‘out of this world’,” Sans responded with a tired and crooked smile, gesturing to the vast star filled space that surrounded him and tentatively pulled the phone back closer.

“I WAS ON THE HILL BY WATERFALL AND I SAW A SHOOTING STAR!” Papyrus said with excitement, obviously ignoring the pun. “BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT. IT WASN'T JUST A SHOOTING STAR, IT WAS A FALLING STAR! I SAW IT LAND NOT TOO FAR PAST SNOWDIN!”

“Wait, what?” Sans straightened up, more serious now. _Oh, this could be bad,_ He thought. _If meteors are striking Snowdin, we may have to evacuate before people get hurt._

“YES! SO OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WENT TO INVESTIGATE! AND WHAT I FOUND THERE, INSTEAD OF A SHINING STAR, WAS A MONSTER! SPRAWLED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CRASH SITE! IT WAS VERY SURPRISING. I WENT TO GO CHECK ON THEM AND THEY SEEM BADLY HURT AND I COULDN'T GET A HOLD OF ALPHYS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

“Woah, just slow down there. Let me get this straight. You saw a Monster get hurdled at the ground with enough force to make a dent... and he _wasn't_ pulverized into dust?”

“YES!” Papyrus waited expectantly.

“... Ok then. Hold on, I'm coming. Don't touch them, that could make things worse. I'll try to contact Alphys as well. Where are you right now?”

“I’M AT THE CLIFF BY THE RUINS DOOR! I FORGOT ITS NAME. IT'S THE ONE THAT HAS THE BEST ICE CRYSTALS! THE LOWER ONE BY THE CAVES TO BE SPECIFIC!”

“Sooo, the Crystal Cliffs? Alright, stay there, I'll be there soon.” Sans hung up the phone and, groaning, stood up and stretched. Some snow fell off of him, but he didn't seem to notice it.

Sans hadn't visited the Crystal Cliffs very much, only when Papyrus wanted to go. He didn’t remember it’s exact location and had only a rough idea of it’s area. Welp, walking it was then. Luckily his station was near the RUINS door and he could use that as a direction source. Using a shortcut, he got out of his small wooden box of a post, blue light flashing where he stood, making him vanish and appear outside of it with yet another flash.

His ‘shortcuts’, that he called them, came very handy at times, allowing him to instantly travel from one point to another, much like teleportation. Though, one downside to it was he needed to have, one, visited the area he wanted to shortcut too, and two, remember where that was.

Huffing, Sans started the short trek to the RUINS door down the snow covered path, scrolling through his contacts on his phone. Funny how much it snowed in space, though, most of it was just an abundance of frost. Once he found Alphys’s contact, he called the corresponding number. It rang for some time, but no one picked up.

“Dang. Bad time to be busy. _Sigh_ , well I guess I'll have to try again later then.” 

Closing the phone and pocketing it, Sans kept walking, looking up at the icy trees around him, and farther off, the starry sky that stretched as far as the eye could see. He could see the planets and stars, moons and space rocks that acted as land scattered and floating around everywhere as plainly as anything else. 

He turned his attention to one planet in particular... _Earth_.

Heh, he wondered what the Moon looked like to them now. He wondered what the humans saw after all the changes and adjustments Monsters made to it after they were banished from the Earth. After all, they had taken this barren rock and turned it into a whole civilization, turning it into what was now the Ebott Quadrant, named after a region on earth that held the largest number of Monster settlements ever recorded. 

Why were they banished? Well, that's a complicated story, but to put it short, a War between Humans and Monsters broke out. For what reasons is unsure, as the story has been told many times over, changed and stretched every time. Some say it's one small individual party's fault. Some say it's from the humans fear of Monsters, and the possibility of a Monster absorbing a Human soul and gaining immeasurable power. But who can say? All they knew for sure was the aftermath, which is the Human’s victory and their decision to banish the Monsters to space.

There was another big effect caused by the War, which is the decrease in the total Monster population, and specifically the currently small number of Skeleton Monsters. Most Skeletons fought alongside the King. Them being some of the strongest monsters and very high in magic, they were specifically targeted by the humans to weaken the Monster defences. Nowadays, there are only two known Skeleton Monsters left, which so happened to be Sans and his brother, Papyrus.

Sans didn't really care about all that though. He only cared about what was here and now, and what was best for Papyrus.

He turned his thoughts away from this and to the task at hand. The snow crunched loudly under his feet as he walked, and his breath clouded in front of him. Funny how a skeleton could mimic breathing even though they technically didn't have lungs.

Sans came upon the wooden bridge connecting the edge of the floating rock that was Snowdin’s outer territory to the land that held the RUINS door. He could see it across the bridge, through the fence, and across the short path that led up to it.

The bridge creaked as Sans stepped onto it, swinging over the space filled chasm it stretched across. Sure, there was less gravity on the moon than the earth, but Sans sure didn't want to fall off. He'd probably float away, never to be seen again.

He passed through the fence with ease, as his brother had built the bars too wide to keep anything out, and started down the narrow path to the door.

He was very familiar with his surroundings, as he came here often to talk. Originally, he would talk to himself, until one day as he was practicing knock knock jokes on the RUIN door, someone answered him with a “who’s there?” Ever since that day he talked with that person who had answered him, throwing bad jokes at each other for hours.

As Sans came up to the door, he took a sharp left, going into the forest, as that was the direction the Crystal Cliffs were in. He weaved through the trees for a while until he came to a bright clearing. 

He shielded his eyes against the sudden light that severely contrasted the shade of the forest, and recognized the wide stretch of rock that stuck out into the nothing that is space, the cave entrances covered in crystal space ice, the path that led to the higher cliffs, and of course that giant ice crystals that these cliffs were famous for, jutting out of the ground like great pillars that reflected the bright light.

As his eyes adjusted, he heard Papyrus shout for him from a distance.

“SANS! YOU'RE HERE! THAT'S YOU RIGHT? FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING AT ALL! WHERES ALPHYS? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CALL HER!”

“Heh, yea it's me, sorry I took so long. Alphys didn't pick up. Thought I'd wait a bit and call her again later and hope she answers,” Sans said as he walked around the gigantic ice crystals. Suddenly, as he rounded a crystal, he found where Papyrus sat, kneeling by a lump in a small dip in the surface of the rock. 

Sans stopped in his tracks, staring with wide eyes at the figure sprawled out on the ground.

“OH! THERE YOU-”

“Papyrus, get away from him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're reading this, that means you read the whole first chapter! Thanks a lot! I hope you liked it :D
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will come, got a lot going on irl, but I know for sure that it will come some day!  
> (Also sorry its so short, it's just easier for me to upload more often with shorter chapters)
> 
> (I've never done a fan fiction for Outertale before, but this was very fun to write)


End file.
